The Tantei and the Hime
by rizeleth
Summary: Yume Sakura is the heiress of one of the largest company in the country. When a threat to her life arises, it's up for the Class Q to stop any plans. This might be one of the cases that may change everything in their life. Ryu/OC
1. Episode 1: Prologue Looming Danger

**EPISODE 1: Prologue…Looming danger**

**

* * *

**

-Ding Dong-

Several students filed out as the school bell ring indicating the end of class. Beautiful cars soon lined up in front of the gakuen to fetch the students.

"Is that her?" A mysterious young man asked.

"Yes, that's her." His companion answered while looking at one particular girl in the crowd.

"She's a pretty little thing." The young man commented. His companion on the other hand just licked his lips and answered, "She'll be prettier once she begs for her life."

"So, when are we going to get her?" he asked as he watch the young girl enter her ride.

"Two weeks from now. We are going to make her disappearance grand. And her powerful father would be helpless because his pretty little daughter slips from his hands." The person explained.

"Hmm… you want to send a challenge." His companion stated.

"Well, it will make this game more challenging if I did that." The person answered but his companion let out a whine. "But I want to have my fun now."

"Don't worry. I didn't tell you that we would leave his daughter unscathed." The young man said a dark smile graced his lips as he looked at the young girl who doesn't know what is coming to her life.

…

A/N: Alright this story is based on the live action. I did watch the anime but oh well I decided to write one based on the live action. Hope you will like this and I'm aiming to finish this fic. I'll add the next chapter tomorrow at tops. I just want to present this background. Enjoy.


	2. EPISODE 2: A NEW CASE

EPISODE 2: A New Case

* * *

_Someone please help me._

_Anyone?? Please…_

_Please save me…_

_Ryu-kun…_

_Ryu-kun!_

_RYU-KUN!!_

* * *

RYU'S POV

I groggily open my eyes and look at my surrounding. Where was I? How come someone is trying to reach me? I don't even recall knowing someone with that voice. Who is she?

"Ryu-kun!" someone said that made my hazy mind slightly clearer than before and I found myself looking directly at the faces of my friends. Apparently it's Kyu who is waking me up.

I blink a little more so my gaze would be clearer and when I'm done I look at them seriously. My blank mask enveloping my face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

I saw Kyu stand up straighter and explained "Well, you've been screaming in your sleep and I thought that I should wake you up already. Megu just went outside for a while. I was about to wake you up earlier but Megu threatened me to let you sleep first. And you know how scary Megu is when she's mad."

"Who's scary when mad, Kyu-kun?" A deathly sweet voice said. We looked at the source of the voice and found a very enraged Megu and Kazuma and Kinta started snickering on their seats.

Kyu looked like a deer caught in a headlight and looked at us pleading to be help. Hn. It's his problem not mine. I just got up and went to the several shelves and picked a book that cross my interest.

"So, tell me, Kyu-kun. Who is scary?" I heard Megu asked.

"Of course no one." Kyu said trying to stop the wrath that is obviously coming. Seriously, that guy doesn't know when to stop. Luckily before Megu literally massacre him which would never be a mystery to us, Nanami-sensei stops her.

Kinta and Kazuma groan in frustration because there fun is cut short and I can't help but shake my head. This is supposed to be the greatest detective class and yet all of them are acting childish. Even our sensei has lost it. He is wearing another one of his disguises, this time a guitar. I can't help but let out a silent snort at that. Who the heck wear that type of disguise?

"I see you two are having your lover spat once again." Nanami-sensei commented that made Kinta and Kazuma double up in laughter. While Megu and Kyu just colored like tomatoes and denied sensei's accusation.

"That reminds me you have a new mission." Nanami-sensei said that made everyone of us turn serious. We all gathered in front of the screen and waited for Dan-sensei to appear. This makes me happy, not that it shows, but a new case. Hn. Another thing to get my mind preoccupied with.

Finally, Dan-sensei's face appeared in the screen and every one of us stood up straighter.

"Members of Q class. How do you do? This time I want you all to investigate a kidnapping plan for the heiress of the Sakura Corporation. Last night, the head of the Sakura Corp., Yoshiyo received an unidentified letter about a plan to kidnap his daughter at exactly 12 midnight a week and a half from now. I want you all to stop this plan and find the kidnapper with your abilities. I pray for your success." Dan-sensei explained and the screen went blank.

Every one of us went to our seats. How could we save a girl that rich? Surely, she's well protected?

"This would be hard." Kinta suddenly said as if voicing my own thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Kyu asked, clueless at what Kinta said. Seriously, one of this days Kyu's cluelessness would get him in trouble.

Kazuma suddenly shook his head and explained "What Kinta mean is it's hard to protect someone that is high in status. There's a chance we can't even get near her."

"Aaaa…" was all Kyu said.

"Don't worry about that." Nanami-sensei suddenly said that made all of us looked at him. It was kind of surprising that he is still here with us and might help us with the case. Usually he just disappears when we finished hearing the details of a new case.

"What do you mean, Nanami-sensei?" Megu asked curiously.

"Well, fortunately we have already fixed your undercover the only problem is who is playing who?" Nanami-sensei explained.

"We are not going to go as guitars, right?" Kyu asked that earned him a whack from Megu.

"Itai. You shouldn't be that violent, Megu." Kyu whined that we only ignored except for Megu who looked a bit murderous.

"What's wrong with being a guitar?" Nanami-sesei asked as if it's the most ridiculous question ever asked. They looked like they are battling how to tell our poor sensei how stupid he looks in that guitar question fortunately Kazuma is smart enough to divert the question.

"Sensei, how did you acquire our cover?" he asked.

"Well, Yoshiyo-san is a good friend of Dan-sensei and he approached him personally for help. Apparently, Yoshiyo-san has many enemies for he fired many executives doing illegal businesses and this is what he thinks the reason why they are targeting his daughter. That is why Dan-sensei accepted the mission because he believes that you can stop this evil plot and help his friend. Yoshiyo-san has even personally gave the covers you are going to fill in." Narumi-sensei explained.

"Ne, we are going of topic, aren't we sensei? What type of cover that we are going to fill in?" Megu asked.

"Now that you mention it, the cover that Yoshiyo-san picked is related to a 3 day ball that you are going to attend to. You see top business sons and daughters go to this annual ball to find themselves a partner. And that is when your cover will come in. Someone will act as the bodyguard of Yoshiyo-san's daughter. Three of you would be her friends and one of you would be her fiancé." Nanami-sensei explained that made even me splutter.

"FIANCE?" everyone chorused.

"Hai. Fiancé, now I leave the task for you to find who would do who. After that you should probably go to the Sakura mansion to get acquainted with each other. Ja ne." Nanami-sensei said and immediately left that we didn't have time to react to.

Everyone let out a deep sigh. Who wants to be a spoiled girl's fiancé?

"Well, I'm out I'm too old to be her fiancé and you four are too young to be her bodyguard. So, it's obvious that I'll be her bodyguard." Kinta suddenly said.

"Well, I'm one of her friends since obviously I can't be her fiancé." Megu stated. "That leaves you three as candidate." She then added.

"That can't be me." Kazuma said.

"Why?" Kyu asked curiously.

"I'm invited at the said party and they know that we are not well acquainted at all. It would be suspicious if I suddenly became her fiancé." Kazuma explained that leaves me and Kyu the potential candidates. I don't like how the discussion is going at all.

"I also don't think Kyu-kun would be a good candidate." Megu suddenly said that made Kinta smile his smile.

"Don't tell me you are feeling insecure because Kyu-kun might fall in love to that girl?" he teased that earned him a blush and a stutter from the girl.

"I...I d-didn't mean that! What I think is Kyu-kun is too clumsy to be a fiancé of a sophisticated girl." Megu hurriedly explain.

"You know even if I still feel you are insecure you still have a point." Kinta said. I really don't like where our talk is going.

"I'M NOT INSECURE!" Megu screamed.

Kyu ignored her rant though blushing as well, said "Then it's settled Ryu-kun is the fiancé!" And everyone look at my direction.

"No, I don't agree to this." I coldly told them.

"But, Ryu-kun, you're the perfect choice. Besides I'm sure you can easily convince everyone that you're her fiancé." Kyu explained.

"And who's the better person to sweep some girl's feet of the ground except our very own Ryu Amakusa!" Kinta said happily and even dared to put me in a headlock.

I tried to escape from Kinta's death grip and when I did I gave the rest of the class my glare. But apparently I've been with them far too long and they don't seem affected at all. And to make matter worst I think my stare have a different effect and it made Megu blush. I swallowed an upcoming groan. I guess I have no choice.

"Alright, I'll do it." I answered hopelessly and went to my usual seat and went back to my novel. But before I could start from where I'd left cheers from the rest of the class erupt. Obviously, happy that they wouldn't be a babysitter to some rich heiress. Sigh.

* * *

A/N: Alright. I know I have promised to upload this yesterday but unfortunately our computer won't open and I have my edited version of this chapter there. So, for now I'm going to let the unedited one be published and if our computer would miraculously open I'll post it right away.

Please forgive my mistakes here and if the story is not that good... haha... :P

Well... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... ^^V

And thank you for the review... :)


	3. Episode 3: Meeting the Princess

**EPISODE 2: MEETING THE PRINCESS**

_Promise you'll protect me  
_

_Ryu-kun_

_Promise me…_

…

"Earth to Ryu-kun!" someone called that shook me out of my reverie. I check my surrounding and found myself sitting in a luxurious living room.

I can't help but let out a sigh when I remember that we are in the house of our charge and a few minutes from now I'm going to meet my fake 'fiancée'. Tch. Fiancée.

"Really, Ryu-kun, you are spacing out too often." I heard Kyu commented at my side. Apparently, he is telling me about a painting he found that he thinks cost more than his allowance for a year. Much, much more.

And for the first time since we came, I look at my surrounding. It didn't pique my interest unlike the rest of the class excluding Kazuma, who couldn't seem to stay in the couch. In my line of sight, I could see Megu adoring a vase with a very intricate design while Kinta is observing a line of Japanese dolls which shows great elegance. Kazuma is in the corner typing away in his laptop while Kyu is beside me looking at a painting which he was blabbing to me about.

"See, what I'm saying. You are totally not listening!" Kyu suddenly said to me that earned a bit of my attention.

"I don't waste my time admiring foolish things." I answered him.

"Well, I'm sorry if my favorite painting is foolish to you." A new voice said that made everyone of us looked at her. The newcomer has long brown hair that matches her brown eyes. She's about 5'3" in height and a smile is painted in her lips as if contradicting her earlier statement.

She was pretty in her own way. And she appeared to be amused at our own stupor because she let off a small giggle.

"I'm flattered by your undivided attention but I'd rather want to talk than to stare at each other all day." She told us. Suddenly, a new voice speaks and out came a man that looks like in his mid-20s.

"Yume, you are not scaring them off, are you?" he asked the girl that only returned it with a smile. He then looks at us and said "Please sit down. I'm sorry if we were late meeting you."

"No, it's alright, Sakura-san. We didn't wait that long." Megu answered politely.

"No, no. It's inexcusable and please just call me Yoshiyo. I could really feel my age when you call me that." He said.

"Gomen ne, minna. My Otou-sama wants to feel young even if he's already in his late 30s." Yume said and gave off an apologetic smile. Seriously this girl smiles a lot.

"EHHHH!!!" the rest of the Q class reacted at the mention of the man's age.

"Ne, Yoshiyo-san you're really in your late 30s. I thought you were 27 or something." Kyu commented while Megu and Kinta nod their head in agreement. At this comment, Yoshiyo-san let out a booming laugh. Definitely please with the age they thought he has.

His daughter, on the other hand, just shook her head. "Seriously, you are making Otou-sama's head large. And we really don't want that. Besides, we are already drifting of the topic we are supposed to talk about." She said. I can't help but stare at her. Finally, someone notice that we are wasting our time conversing about useless things.

"Right. I'm sorry Yume this children is really leaning on my very good side. Alright, I forgot a more formal introduction. I'm Yoshiyo Sakura, CEO of the Sakura Corporation and this is my daughter, Yume Sakura." Yoshiyo-san introduced and his daughter gave off another smile and a small wave. I feel like my theory of her smiling a lot is slowly being proven.

"It's nice to meet you, Yoshiyo-san. I'm Minami Megumi but you can call me Megu, doozo yoroshiku." Megu said.

"I'm Kyu Renjo, it's nice to meet you." Kyu soon followed.

"Toyama Kintarou but you can call me Kinta. At your service." Kinta said.

"Narusawa Kazuma, I'm glad to meet you Yoshiyo-san." Kazuma said.

"Ryu. Amakusa Ryu." I said and they waited thinking I was going to add more but I kept my mouth shut. I could see my 'fiancée' looking at me as if I'm weird. Well, that's a first. People don't usually find me weird, mysterious, yes… but weird?

After staring at me for I think a minute that I could almost here the assumptions going to the head of my fellow classmate which is one downside of being in this class is because they are too perceptive or rather just plain annoying. Yume finally change her attention to the rest of the class and decided to speak "I'm happy to meet all of you as well but Otou-sama why did Ojii-san's best class came to visit us?"

"EHHHH!! YOU DON'T KNOW YET?!" Kyu and Kinta's voice chorused.

Obviously, the girl is uninformed why she is dragged in this small gathering and that she would be gaining a fiancé today. Technically, I'm not her real fiancé but still. And who is she calling Ojii-san?

"Otou-sama, what have you been telling Ojii-san?!" Yume asked her father looking like a mother apprehending a child.

"Yume, I told Dan-sensei the truth. You know you're my only child and I don't want you harmed." Yoshiyo explained.

Yume let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, Otou-sama there is no need to bother Ojii-san."

"Don't worry about it we are happy to help you, Yume-san." Kinta said happily. Obviously happy to serve a pretty girl like her. Typical.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course! Q class is here to solve the case!" Kyu answered enthusiastically.

"Then, if you are going to help solve this case please don't call me, Yume-san. It makes me sound as if I'm in a high status or something." Yume explained. And I can't help but roll my eyes at this. Isn't it obvious that she's in a high status being an heiress and all? I then saw her looked at me and smile.

"What I mean is I don't like to be perceived like some snob just because I'm rich. That's why you can call me Yume-chan or just plain Yume. Whatever you like besides we are friends now, right?" She explained as if answering my silent question. This girl sees too much of my movement.

"Of course, Yume-chan!" Everyone answered her. Looks like she has already snare the heart of the class. Well, except mine.

"Great, you are accepting their help! Besides, I've already planned this and even picked out the perfect disguise for them." Yoshiyo-san suddenly said a proud tone lace in it that made me want to groan. But fortunately Amakusa Ryu doesn't groan. Here comes the inevitable.

I could see Yume-san raise her eyebrow to her father "What disguise?"

"Well, I'm going to explain it to you but I'm terribly late for a meeting and I need to go as soon as possible. Just ask the class I'm sure they know their disguises already and please give them a room here with us so you would be familiar with each other." Yoshiyo-san said as fast as he can and went towards the door. I can't help but sweatdrop at this. It's unbelievable how a man like him became a millionaire and found out several mishaps in the company when he is afraid of the small fact that his daughter would be mad at him.

"I'm sorry for my father's behavior. Ummm… unfortunately childishness is something that we can't seem to remove from him." Yume explained as her father came out of her sight.

"Don't worry about it, Yume-chan! Your father is really amusing." Megu reassured. And once again Yume gave her a smile which Megu return. Somehow, I have a strange feeling that this two girls would be really close to each other.

"So, talking about the disguise my father suggests. What is your disguise?" Yume asked everyone. Everybody looked at me reluctantly that Yume just gave off an innocent blink.

"Anou… well, I'm going to be one of your close friends." Megu answered reluctantly but kept on stealing a glance at me.

"That's great!" Yume answered happily not noticing Megu's discomfort. Seriously, she's perceptive at times but totally clueless at some important things.

"Kinta-chan on the other hand would be here to guard you, hime!" Kinta said boastfully trying to break the uneasy air. And for the first time I'm thankful of his idiocy.

"Hime?" Yume asked questionably.

"Hai, it's perfect for you, hime!" Kinta said happily that earned him a sweat drop.

"Don't mind this baka, princess… I mean Yume. I'll be one of your friends like Megu." Kazuma said that earned him a headlock from Kinta. "Why you!!" Kinta exclaimed.

"Ei, baka, let me go." Kazuma retorted.

"Don't mind them Yume-chan. They are always like that." Megu said.

"No, it's alright. It seems like they are very good friends." Yume answered certainly amused with the two clowns.

"Hey, you're forgetting me!" Kyu said. He then point to himself and said "I'll also be your friend, hime-chan!"

"Why are you all calling me, hime?" Yume asked in distress. It's obvious she doesn't want any pet name that shows her status.

"Well, it just fits you! Don't worry, it's just our codename or pet name or whatever you want us to refer it." Kyu explained.

"Fine." Yume said in a defeated tone. She then recovered and asked "Then, what would you be, Amakusa-san? Are you also going to be one of my friends?"

At this statement, everyone felt the tense atmosphere. "Well, you can call it like that. More of like a 'very special friend'." Kyu said that I can't help but roll my eyes to. What a great way to put the word fiancé as just being a friend.

"He is going to be my bestfriend?" Yume asked.

"No, Sakura-san. I'm going to be your fiancé." I said. Slowly I saw her eyes widen in shock. "Fiancé?" she asked shakily.

"Hai."

"WHAT?!" and for the first time we heard her scream.

….

A/N : I'm sorry I've just updated this story just now. Unfortunately, I'm still sad about my computer not opening up. So… this chapter is still the one saved on my USB. Well, nevertheless, hope you would enjoy this story and feel free to REVIEW. :D


	4. Episode 4: Kiss, Fight and Makeup?

EPISODE 3:

_Didn't I promise to protect you?_

_You believed me, right?_

_I would never ever break that promise..._

_

* * *

_

I wince at our charge voice. She's supposed to be well-mannered not like some weird banshee spurting nonsense about being to young to have a fiance. Unless she hadn't notice, I too don't like this predicament.

Being tired of her constant pacing and screeching, I decided to stop her by pulling her arms, which in my opinion, is the stupidest thing I've ever done. I know I'm smart for a reason and I would leave the stupidity to the other members of Class Q. But for some odd way, I think stupidity is contagious.

Have you ever heard the saying that in every action there is a reaction? Well, after pulling her arms to stop her pacing she spun around and landed on me. Her sof- I mean her unattractive lips landed onto mine. That stupid, self-centered girl stole my first kiss! Argh! I really hate this mission.

I could feel the members of Class Q's eyes widen and stare at us. Unfortunately because of shock or some unknown reason we stayed in our 'kiss' longer than necessary until she realized that we have our lips upon each other did our charge leap 3 feet away from me. She then shakily point at my indifferent face and shouted, "You stole my first kiss!"

I snort at her accusation and at that point, I think every member of Class Q had a heart attack. "As if I would stole a kiss from an unattractive girl like you?" I taunted.

I look at her and found 'Sakura-san', I would never call her by her name, shook with rage. That's right princess, cry like a spoiled brat you really are. But I guess, I was wrong in my assumption of character. Especially, when she marches in front of me and slap me in the face.

STUPID!STUPID! GIRL! I gritted in my mind. I glared at her in utmost anger I could feel in my heart. I really want to choke her or something. I HATE HER!

"How dare you!" she muttered under her breath, "You stole my first kiss and look as if it's my fault we kissed? I don't care anymore! I don't want you protecting my life!"

She then turns around, stiffly bowed at everyone of us and run outside. I can't help but feel a twitch of annoyance in my eyes. That girl is really testing my patience. I was about to walk out of the mansion and never look back at this mission again when the rest of Q class barricaded my way. HOW DARE THEM?

"Move it! I'm not in the mood to indulge your silly games." I told them and I expected them to actually make way but they stand there ground.

"Ryu!" Kyu was the first one to speak, "Do you know what you did? You just let our mission walk out on us."

"And she's your 'fiance' starting now! Therefore, she's your responsibility. That is why I decided to let it be your job to actually find her and apologized." Kinta declared that earned nods from the remaining three.

I can't help but glare at them. As if, I'm going to search for that woman. Who does she think she is?

"She's our charge, Ryu-kun." Megu answered as if reading my unspoken question.

"Besides, are you alright to have your very first failed mystery case?" Kazuma taunted.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. "ARGH! Fine! I'll search for that girl! But don't you dare accused me of hurting her more! It's your fault for sending me!" I told them and push past my annoying members. And just before I reach the door I could faintly hear Kyu said, "Something is definitely up. I've never seen Ryu so worked up."

"Ah, Kyu-kun! You're just to young to understand! It's something that is called "sexual tension"." Kinta's said followed by a booming laugh.

Thirty minutes has passed. I, Amakusa Ryu, have been searching for that girl for thirty minutes! And my usually long patience is wearing thin. For some odd reason, this girl, is doing this to him! Alright Ryu! Think logically. You're usually calm. Breath in and out. Come on. Don't let anger cloud your judgement.

In. Out. In. Out. –sigh-

"I guess… it really is my fault. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me." I said to myself. As I realized my mistake, I tried to remember her character from the first time I saw her. Maybe it would give me some clue on where to find her.

Pretty girl, so it's a possibility that she goes to the mall and buy things to blow off some steam. However, when we met her she's not wearing any make-up and her jewelry is consists of a pair of earrings and a watch. Too plain, to be considered a shopaholic. In addition, for someone who is an heiress of a multicompany, she's only wearing a simple jeans and a collared shirt. Therefore, I guess she's not the type to go to the mall for a shopping trip.

Hm. Where could she be? Wait! The painting! How could I have not noticed it? Smirking at my own deduction, I hurriedly went to the nearest library.

Searching frantically for our charge, I was relieved to find her silently ranting in one cubicle a book in hand. Smirking, I walk towards her and stand behind. "So I was right to know that you're a book geek." I told her and I was amused to see her face turn so fast to look at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed that earned her a glare from the librarian and a "SHHHH" from the people inside the library. I saw Sakura-san blush a bright red before she gave me a withering glare and buried her face in the book she's holding.

I slowly sat beside her and lazily looked at form. I saw her stiffen consiously before her shoulder sagged. "Seriously, Amakusa-san, did I ever do anything to offend you?" I heard her ask.

At first, I contemplated my answer to her question. The truth is she never did anything wrong. I was just preoccupied. It seems like there something important that I need to do. I guess I need to apologize. "Sakura-san…" I started but she interupted me with a mumbled, "Yume… I'm not my dad, you know."

Strangely, I can't help but gave a small smile at her words. She's a really weird girl. Weird but interesting. "Alright, Yume, I'm sorry." I said, as she slowly looks at me, that made me avert my gaze. "It's not really your fault why I'm acting this way. You just caught me in a wrong time. I'm sure it's not a proper excuse to be mad at why I'm sorry."

Silence enveloped the two of us as she gazed at me intently. At my peripheral vision, I saw her close her book and put it in the desk. She then faced me and gave off an apologetic smile. "Truthfully, I'm also at fault, Amakusa-san." She started thoughtfully. "Well, considering that I'm the one who throw out a fit when I heard your going to be my fiance and even screaming and walking out is unrecalled for. That's why I'm truly sorry."

I shrug at her and gave a slight nod. She then smiled happily and said, "It's a truce then?"

Finally, facing her, I slowly put my forehead unto hers. Yume blush a heavy color red and I smirked evilly. "Sure but only if you do my two conditions."

"And what are those conditions?" she squeaked that made my smirk wider. "First, you should call me by my name." I told her slowly which she answered with a soft "sure". "And the other is that you're going to accept our proposition of protecting you as well as our disguises."

"I… alright… I agree." She accepted hurriedly her forehead feeling warmer against mine. "Great." I told her and I slowly straighthen up. "Again… Hello, I'm Amakusa Ryu, your fiance. And I promise to protect you as long as I can princess."

Then, I held her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, princess. Let's go back to your home." I said as I pull the blushing heiress. I think this mission is not so bad at all. Our charge amused me that I didn't even realized that someone was staring at our exchange.

* * *

Somewhere, beehind the row of bookshelves stood a man. He has a deep set of dark eyes. A scar run from his left cheek to the corner of his lips. He was wearing a simple black polo and a slacks. To everyone inside the building, he would look like a regular person searching for a book for his research but if you look closely, you could see a dark smile painted in his lips and a hawk-like stare that is fixed in the two teenagers that exited the library.

He slowly reached for his phone and dialed a number. "Master." His deep voice said, "We have a problem. It seems Yoshiyo-san called some very talented kids to protect his daughter. And I think you would be happy to hear that one of the person gaurding her is none other than the Pluto's heir, Amakusa Ryu…"

* * *

A/N: I have no excuse why I'm so late updating. Alright maybe I have one… I'm losing my idea about this story! However, I'm not giving this up yet. Hopefully, I would have enough idea juice flowing in my brain regarding this. Another is I'm very busy at a moment you see I'm already graduating from college and it's a little hectic but that's not a valid excuse. That's why I'm sorry for the late update. Anyhows…. Haha… I hope you would enjoy this chapter although Ryu is a little OC at the end. Another, is I'm thankful for your reviews. I so love it and sorry for the grammatical errors above. And if my idea is a bit… hmm… ugly? HAHA. Well, that's all I could tell you and again THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! MWAH! And hope you'll continue reviewing!


	5. Episode 5: Dream within a Dream

**EPISODE 5:**

'_No matter where you are I'll always find you?'_

'_Really?' _

'_Really.'_

…..

It's been an hour since we returned from the library and already they are starting to annoy me. As soon as they saw us returned, they congratulated me with a pat in the back saying things like, 'I know you had it in you' and the worst one being, 'you sly dog'. Seriously, who uses those words and what makes matter worst is that I forgot to remove my hands from our charge and that started another bout of teasing. Argh. I hate this day.

Now, as we are discussing the course of our case, they (namely Kyuu, Kinta, and Kazuma), kept on throwing glances at me. If looks could kill, I may have already commited multiple murders. Can't they be anymore obvious?

Twitch. Twitch. "Umm… Ryuu-kun?" Yume called as she tugs at my arms. I gave her a sideglance and an inquiring gaze. Everyone has turned silent waiting for what she was going to say.

"Ano… I just want to ask. How will we let the people know that you are my fiance?" she told me thoughtfully. "I mean my friends never met you and they know that I never had a boyfriend."

She did have a point. They are going to be suspicious if she suddenly has a fiance. "How about we tell them that this is arranged?" Kazuma suggested.

Yume shook her head and said, "They know my father is against arranged marriage. He even told the press once that he will give me full support in choosing my future husband."

"Well, this would be a problem." Kinta said as he tries to think of a way to let others know that Yume and I are engage.

"How about we'll tell your friends that Ryu-kun is your childhood sweetheart? Then, when you where 5 years old Ryu-kun has to move away and you promised each other that when you see each other you're going to be wed." Megu suggested that made everyone of us look at her.

"Ne... ne Megu! That's a great idea." Kyu praised that made Megu blush.

Hmm… Thinking about it, her idea is the most plausible explanation to this sudden arrangement. "So, that's settle it, we are going with Megu's excuse." Kyu said happily.

"Alright, let's make our stories clear." Kazuma said while he type in his computer. "Megu and Kyu will go to Yume-san's school and befriend her. While, I'll be here to monitor what will happen and find information to those people Yoshiyo-san fired. Kinta would be the newly hired bodyguard and Ryu would be the fiance."

We all nod at him in understanding. "It's settled. This mission officially starts now." Kinta said. I looked at my charge as she smiles happily and look at us amusedly. Clapping her hands, she then said, "Do any of you want some cheesecake? I remember that I recently baked one."

My teammates all nod happily which made Yume giggle and she called her servant to prepare the cheesecake she made. Kyuu cheered happily because of the treat that made Megu smack his head.

"You have an amusing bunch of friends, Ryu-kun." She told me. I only smirk at her in return, "You do know that my amusing friends are going to be your friends now, princess."

"I know." She softly replied. I can't help but stare at her and she just looked at me and smile. Really cute… I mean… hmmm…

"Oh!" Kazuma suddenly exclaimed. "I forgot something." He then looked at our direction a strange glint in his eyes. Smiling by himself, he told us, "I think that you two should go out tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked him suspiciously. Kazuma's smile widen and Kinta suddenly exclaimed an 'AH' in understanding. I then heard the oldest member of Class Q snicker. "I think what Kazuma is saying is this." He told me and points at his hand.

I berated myself for not thinking about this. How could I forget? I look at our charge before saying in a monotonous voice, "We are going shopping tomorrow?"

"Huh?" she said together with Kyuu and Megu. I sigh inwardly at their cluelessness. I don't want to tell her why we are going shopping. ARGH.

Kinta and Kazuma snickered at me and I can't help but glare at them again. "We are shopping tomorrow for your ring princess."

Realization dawned in her face before our charge blush a brilliant shade of red. "Oh…OH…" was all she said.

Thankfully, the awkward moment was broken when the servants came in with their foods. They happily went to their seats to eat the cake. Yume let out a small sigh that he only heard.

"This is really good, Yume-chan." Megu praised. "I'm glad you like it, Megu." She replied happily and went to try the food herself.

As our charge continues to talk with Megu, I can't help but spare her a glance once in a while. Up until now, she's really weird for me. She has a series of emotions I cannot explain. She then turned her head to my direction and smile. I can't help but smirk at her actions. I then felt a nudge in my sides and when I turned, I was surprised to see three faces so near to mine. They are all wearing identical cheshire smile.

"Looks like Ryu-kun have taken a liking to our charge." Kinta said which made me snort. I don't need to answer this bumbling idiot.

"Well, we can't really blame him." Kazuma started and grin. "Our charge is really pretty. If I wasn't invited in that party I would rather be her fiance." I glared at that which made them laugh. Aish. I want to strangle them.

"Is that jealousy I feel… R-y-u-k-u-n?" Kyu sang that made me launch at the three of them resulting to chaos. I was nearly ready to trample them when we heard Megu screamed, "YUME-CHAN!"

Lub Dub…

Lub Dub…

Lub Dub…

I felt my heart skip a beat at the sudden scream. I slowly turn my head to their direction and I felt myself grew pale. Our charge is not moving in her seat.

I felt Kyu, Kazuma and Kinta run past me and went to her. It took my legs longer to move and when it did, I slide to the floor and immediately feel her pulse. Feeling the distinct thump of her pulse made me sigh in relief but that doesn't change the fact that she suddenly fainted on us.

I could hear Kinta bark orders before going towards me. "Let go, Ryu. I'm going to lift her." he told me, which made me realize that I was holding her form towards me in reassurance.

Reluctantly, I let her go and look as Kinta lifted her limp form. As he run out, together with Class Q, I can't help but ask… What happened?

Sitting in this uncomfortable chair for about 2 hours is not helping in anyway to my deduction. Nothing makes sense. Everyone of us ate the same thing which was made by the very person lying in bed, in front of us. Another is the food was put randomnly, making the chance of Yume getting the drugged food is at best minimal.

"I've sent the food and the drinks to the lab." Kazuma's voice suddenly broke my concentration. "After being tested it seems that the cake our charge is eating has a high dose of sedatives. Thankfully, it's not high enough to cause any untowards side effects as stated earlier by the doctor and the only thing that may happen to her is to sleep it through this whole day." He then opened his laptop and showed each photos taken from the crime scene. "Taking that aside, here is the photo taken at the crime scene and I would like to see if you find anything different."

Everyone of us look at the picture intently. Basically, it's the floor plan of the area and the dinnerware we used. Looking at it closely, I can't really see any difference except…

"Don't you think there is something weird in Yume's plate?" Kyu suddenly said and I nodded in agreement.

"Huh. I can't see anything wrong." Kinta exclaimed as he tries his best to look at the screen flashing the picture.

"Well, it's not really noticable." Megu suddenly said as her eyes look at it. "And it's kind of surprising that Kyu and Ryu can see it. If you look closely, every plate that we have is the same except Yume's plate has a fine print in it. She told me that she has a thing for English literature that she sometimes tries to paint it secretly in their plates. People at the mansion know that she always eat her food in her literature plate. If I remember correctly, I think the word inscribe in the plate is 'Dream within a Dream'."


End file.
